Hot Mess
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Brianna and Talia are at each others throats, Talia's brother is falling for Brianna, and once Brianna's brother figures out about his younger sister's relationship with Talia's brother, what would he say?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I know I should be updating my other stories but…_

_Alex Muse: I wouldn't shut up about this =)_

_Me: Yeah that's the sad truth….at least I can have my way on this story….anyways ENJOY!_

**.x.**

Raw was being located in Miami, Florida for a week and it was probably going to be an explosive week….wait, scratch that, if you have Alison Bernier as a GM, Raw is _always _going to be explosive, and it's going to start off with a Divas Street fight between Brianna Lloyd and her on screen enemy Talia Kiley.

Brianna was in the Divas locker room, getting ready for her match when she heard someone walk in, and she turned around and saw Talia. "What do you want Talia?" Brianna asked.

"What? Can I get ready for the match where I would certainly win against…..oh, who is it again, it's on the tip of my tongue…" Talia trailed off and was in a thinking position 'trying to figure out her opponent is'.

"It's against me, you should know." Brianna said.

"Oh that's right, sorry, I forget easily." Talia said.

"You forget easily huh? Just like you're brother 'forgets easily' that he's aligning himself with the most annoying superstar on Raw?" Brianna asked.

"Ey! Mike is the best thing that's happened on Raw." Talia said in defense.

"Yeah, that's like me saying Nexus would break up in two months." Brianna said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever, just face it Brianna, I'm better than you in the ring." Talia said.

"Better prove that tonight." Brianna said.

"Oh I will." Talia said with a wink.

**.x.**

"This Divas street fight is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Cape Town, South Africa, Brianna!"

_Monster _by Skillet started to blast throughout the arena as Brianna—in her attire of a purple sports bra, purple and light blue striped yoga pants and black knee high wrestling boots, and her brown hair in a high pony tail-stepped to the stage to hear a mixed reaction from the audience, but she didn't care—she was just out doing what she's doing because she was making her living, she wasn't doing it for the money plus she wasn't doing it for the WWE Universe.

When she entered the ring, _Sexy Bitch _by Girlicious started to blast throughout the arena as the announcer continued,

"And her opponent, from Washington DC, Talia!"

Brianna's outfit was _way _different compared to Talia's outfit, which was: a short strapless hot pink dress, dark blue bell bottom jeans and black ankle boots…a little weird and girly.

**FF to the End**

It was close to the end of the match and Brianna was setting Talia up so she was sitting on the top turnbuckle, and Brianna was going to the other side of the same turnbuckle, grabbed Talia by the hair and slammed her back against the turnbuckle, where then she screamed in pain, grabbed the injured (almost) body part and fell face first into the ring.

_One-Two-Three._

"Here is your winner, Brianna!"

The ref was raising Brianna's hand in the center of the ring, and then she discovered this thought: 'You should _really _follow the advice of the commentators!' And what she meant by that she got turned around and the next thing was that she got knocked out. 'God damn it!' Brianna thought.

Few minutes later, Brianna _finally _woke up in the infirmary, with a bag of ice on her head. "Damn it." She said. "This headache is worse than a hangover headache."

"I would like to agree with you, but I've never suffered what you had suffered just a few minutes ago or something."

Brianna jumped at the realization of another person in the room. She looked up and saw someone with what looked like to her short brown/blond hair or short auburn hair, she couldn't figure out what the heck was the hair because of her head still being a little bit fuzzy.

"Uh, who are you?" Brianna asked. "Sorry if we've met before, and I forgot the name and that is because of my head injury…or whatever it's called." Brianna asked.

"Oh Alex." He replied.

"Talia's brother Alex?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Alex said with a small wave.

Brianna sat on the edge of the bed she was on still with the ice-pack on her head as she was joined by Alex as Brianna asked, "Why are you here with me?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, you're sister absolutely hates my guts, and probably Mike, but I don't really care what the hell that Awesome Annoying One has to think of me, so I thought that you went down that same path and probably decided to hate my guts too." Brianna replied.

"Well, my on screen persona would probably do, but the real me would consider you to be a wonderfully good friend." Alex replied.

"Aw really?" Brianna asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah." Alex said as he hugged Brianna. "Hope you get better."

"Thanks." Brianna said as she hugged him back.

"Well, I got to go, Talia and Mike are probably wondering where I am right now." Alex said.

"Alright, talk to you later possibly?" Brianna asked.

"I'll text you later, what's you're number?" Alex asked.

"Here." Talia said as she grabbed a pen near her, grabbed Alex's hand and wrote her number. "I'll text you later."

"Yeah." Alex said as he left.

A few moments later, Brianna let go of the breath that she didn't even know that she even had in her body, and realized that some of the potential butterflies were going away in her stomach. Was she potentially liking Alex? The brother of her enemy? And what would her brother might say in all of this?

_Alex Muse: Why was I in there for a small portion?_

_Me: That would lead up to a possibly more bigger appearance in the later chapters._

_Alex Muse: Sweet._

_Me: Read and Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Here is another chapter :)_

_Alex Muse: Mike _was _right when he means that you update fast._

_Me: Shut up, you are lucky that I even allow you to be with me, other than that I would feel you to the sharks._

_Alex Muse: I thought you got rid of those?_

_Haylie Muse: She was talking bout me =)_

_Me: Anyways enjoy before Trudel and Riley fight…for the billionth time._

**.x.**

"Bri-Bri!" Yelled a voice as she came into the room and hugged Brianna….yeah….it was her best friend Vanessa.

"V, I still have a headache, so could please not sound like Maryse who's having a bad day." Brianna said.

"Oh, sorry, but still, I saw what happened to you out there, are you alright?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Brianna said happily.

"You took a Skull Crushing Finale on a freaking briefcase!" Vanessa exclaimed. "And you're happy about it?"

"Yeah, well, not from the actual blow itself, but a cute guy just talked to me a few minutes ago." Brianna said.

"Really?" Vanessa asked. "Tell me the deets!"

"Well, he's Talia's brother." Brianna asked.

"Alex?" Vanessa asked.

"Alright, what did I say about not exclaiming when I have a headache?" Brianna asked.

"Sorry." Vanessa said. "But you talked to Talia's brother….and you thought he was cute?" She asked.

"Well….yeah." Brianna said.

"Awwwwhhhheeee." Vanessa cooed.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"You guys look cute together." Vanessa said. "Like a match made in heaven."

"You're so girly." Brianna said.

"You're more girly." Vanessa said while sticking out her tongue. "Wanna come party?"

"Um, I don't wanna combine my match headache with an hangover headache, I'll think I'll pass." Brianna said as she jumped off the thing she was sitting on and was about to leave when Vanessa asked, "Want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks." Brianna said as she walked away from the Manchester native.

When Brianna got her stuff in the back of the car, she felt her front pocket vibrate, she reached into it and grabbed her BlackBerry Storm to realize that she had received a text message:

_To: Brianna  
From: Alex  
Subject: Heyy_

_Heyy, if you want, wanna hang out….you know….just between two friends ?  
Get back to me asap (:_

When Brianna got inside her car, she texted Alex this reply:

_To: Alex  
From: Brianna  
Subject: Sure_

_Sure, I would like to hang with you (: How about we go to my room to watch some movies (:_

_To: Brianna  
From: Alex  
Subject: Cool_

_That sounds cool (: I wuld see you in a few (:_

Brianna put her away her cell phone to now do what she was supposed to do: actually drive to the hotel.

**.x.**

When she entered her room, the first thing that she saw Alex sitting on the couch. "I told you I would be here in a few." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"I'll be right back, just pick any movie you wanna watch." Brianna said as she went to her room to get changed into her PJs, which was a light pink Happy Bunny t-shirt with the quote: _When life gives you lemons, squirt juice in your enemies eyes _, white short shorts with mini pink bows and fuzzy slippers. When she was done that and was sitting beside Alex, she asked, "What movie?"

"The Grudge." Alex replied.

"Sweet, I love that movie." Brianna said with a huge smile.

**FF to the End of the movie**

When the movie was done, Brianna checked the clock which was _12:43 AM, _and she was the only one up, and Alex was the one asleep. 'Great, at least I got a person sleeping over,' Brianna thought as she had Alex's head land on a pillow and she walked to her bed and slept.

**The Next Day**

At 11:23 AM, Brianna woke up to see that Alex had already left. "Yay." Brianna said. "I don't have to wake him up." She added as she got out of her bed and went to shower to get ready for the day.

_Me: Read and Review (:_

_Miz Muse: Before I do a Skull Crushing Finale on you!_

_Me: *whispers* He won't really use it._

_Miz Muse: *acting as if he heard her* Oh yeah I will :)_

_Me: Just read and review (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Here's another chapter (: Enjoy! (:_

**.x.**

When Brianna walked downstairs, she was joined by Vanessa and her other good friend Ashley.

"Hey Bri-Bri." Ashley said as she hugged her. "I heard what happened to you last night, are you all right?"

"Yeah—I'll live." Brianna said.

"That's nice, and are you excited about being in a Divas title match at NOC?" Ashley asked, her auburn hair falling in front of her face a little bit.

"Yeah, someone needs to knock Brooks off of her high-horse." Brianna said, referring to the Divas Champion Tori Brooks.

"Yeah, we need a _good _champion." Vanessa said. "Oh, wanna go shopping?"

"Sure." Brianna said as all three girls walked out of the hotel and into the world known as the mall.

**.x.**

When Brianna made it to her hotel room _alive, _she plopped on the bed and was hoping to catch a few z's, but her phone interrupted all of that. "Mother fucker." Brianna muttered as she grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and saw that it was a text message.

_To: Brianna  
From: Alex  
Subject: Heyy (:_

_Heyy, what's up ? Wanna hang out w/ me 2nite again if ur not busy ?_

Brianna's face lightened up with happiness as she quickly texted him this reply:

_To: Alex  
From: Brianna  
Subject: Sure_

_Sure (: I (L) 2 (: What time ?_

_To: Brianna  
From: Alex_

_Subject: The Deets xD_

_Well….I'll pick u up at eight ? Or do you want it to be a lil later or earlier ?_

_To: Alex  
From: Brianna  
Subject: Dnt Matter (:_

_Dnt matter with me Alex (: Anytime u can pick me up is aiight with me (:  
So….what r we doing ?_

_To: Brianna  
From: Alex  
Subject: U'll see_

_Alright (: and u'll see…I'll surprise u ;)_

Brianna put her cell phone back on the bedside table, and got out her laptop.

(_I Wish-Brianna, BedRock-Vanessa)_

I Wish: Hey V!  
BedRock: Hey Bri, u busy 2nite ?  
I Wish: Yeah, y ?  
BedRock: Oh, bc I was going to have a girls night out with u, but I'll just reschedule…what r u doin?  
I Wish: Hanging out with Alex (:  
BedRock: R u guys goin 2 be safe ;)  
I Wish: Y do u assume that me and some guys r goin 2 do that ? :P  
BedRock: IDK :P  
I Wish: Nice  
BedRock: Well, I g2g, my idiotic bro needs my comp for some reason :P  
I Wish: Oh, text u latah sistah ! :D

**FF to Seven-Thirty**

When seven thirty went around, Brianna had received a text from Alex just simply explaining that her outfit should be casual, and she responded with wearing the only casual outfit she had, which was: a black off the shoulder shirt, black low rise skinny jeans with a white belt with a skull belt buckle and white ankle boots. Her light/dark brown hair was in curls, with some bouncing off her shoulders as she took a step.

An half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Brianna opened the door to reveal Alex wearing a white dress shirt, faded blue jeans and black converse shoes. "Ready?" Alex asked almost immediately.

"Yeah." Brianna said as she walked out of her room, closed the door, and was embraced by an arm around the shoulders by Alex.

**.x.**

"OMG! This is wonderful!" Brianna said.

By what she meant was that after an half an hour drive, Alex brought Brianna up a hill for a nice picnic, over-viewing a river, or a very small ocean.

"Huh, girls find this stuff wonderful," Alex said. "Gotta thank Ashley for this wonderful idea." He muttered.

When they started eating, it was a pretty long (and boring) silence until Brianna comments, "It is true that some people are actually nice than their on screen persona."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, as for you, you're on screen persona is a Mike clone of some sorts, but, when the cameras are off, you're actually a sweet guy." Brianna said.

"You seriously think that?" Alex asked, taken back from what the Cape Town native said about him.

"Yeah, I'm always serious when I say stuff like that." Brianna said.

_Me: Read and Review (:_


End file.
